


Red

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [22]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Red

Alec stood still as Logan tucked the red, silk tie under his starched, white collar and tied what he assumed, from experience, was a perfect Windsor knot; he felt uncomfortable in his skin, but he wanted Logan to be happy and if dressing-up like a penguin was necessary to be his date at his cousin't wedding, then that's what he'd do.


End file.
